A Day in the Life of an Assist Trophy
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Smash Mansion. You know of the smashers that live there and how they behave on a daily basis. But what about the Assist Trophies? What's their morning routine? How do they behave? What issues do they face? Find out as you take a look at a day in the life of an Assist Trophy.
1. Rise n' Shine

**Hello everyone! Warrior Kitty is back with another story! This one, I have been thinking about for a long, long, long time. After doing the "A Day with Assist Trophies" arc in "Life with the Authors", it boosted the longing to make this and now that I have some ideas, I'm finally making it! So, without further ado, let's take a look a the day in the life of an Assist Trophy, shall we? Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Rise n' Shine

A calm breeze blew in the morning air, rustling the leaves of the trees all over Smashville. Bird Pokemon, such as Pidgeys and Fletchlings, sang their morning songs and flying through the air. In the midst of the small town in the World of Nintendo, the Smash Mansion stood high and mighty.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from inside, followed by an angry shout. Normally, we would go and take a look at what antics the smashers have started this soon-to-not-be-fine morning, but we're not focusing on them for this story.

Farther down the road, a fine hotel stood. Outside in the front a sign stood and had large words that spelled "Assist Hotel". Inside, a toad sat at the front desk in the lobby. Through the whole bottom level, there was an indoor pool, a dining room, a kitchen, and a room that acted as a living room with couches and tvs. There was a small gym there as well and a room for parties and such.

From the second floor and on up, there were many hallways that had rooms and were inhabited by none other than the Assist Trophies themselves. All was quiet...until an alarm clock went off...

_Who's the girl next door, _

_living in the haunted mansion? _

_"You better know my name because it's..." _

_Ashley! _

In one of the rooms, a certain greedy and not very good looking purple plumber was laying in his bed. Upon hearing the song from the alarm clock sound through the halls, he growled and sat up straight in his bed.

"Forty-seventh!" He said in annoyance. "This is the forty-seventh morning ever since that brat came here and her dumb clock goes off!"

"Just drop it, Waluigi." Isaac mumbled from his bed in the room. Due to the hotel not getting extended rooms for the fourth Smash Tourney, some of the Assist Trophies had to share a room.

Waluigi turned to his roommate. "I'm not gonna drop it!" He declared. "I'm tired of having that girl's clock blasting her terrible theme song ever morning! I'm gonna say something!" He got out of his bed and marched over to the door.

Opening it, Waluigi shouted out into the hallway. "Ashely! Turn that distasteful and annoying junk off! Some people would prefer to have their sleep in the morning and I can't do it if-" Across the hall, a door opened to reveal Ashley standing there with a glare on her face. She pointed her wand at Waluigi and many bolts of lightning fired out and at him, electrocuting him.

"GHRMSMEOTHDBDMDMSKDN!" Waluigi shouted as electricity coursed through him. Once the lightning died down, he flopped on the ground, twitching with pain. Ashley smirked with satisfaction and returned to her room. Isaac looked out the doorway and down at the charred Waluigi.

"I told you to drop it." He said and began to walk down the hall. "I'm gonna go wake up the other three."

Isaac soon approached another door and opened it. Inside, blinds covered the windows, making it dark. Hammers, an assortment of bandanas and cowboy boots, and even some guns here and there littered the floor, making the room a mess. Within the room, a certain koopa sat in front of a staticky tv with a bowl of popcorn. An armadillo lay upside-down against an armchair and a hedgehog was slung on a bed. All three were out cold in sleep.

Isaac looked at them all deadpanned and reached for an airhorn that sat on a shelf labeled, "Wake-up call". He pressed the button and a loud honk sounded.

Immediately, the koopa's eyes snapped open and he threw the popcorn bowl in the air with a scream. His scream caused the armadillo to awaken and flop over on his belly. The popcorn bowl flew across the room and landed on the hedgehog's head, causing him to sit up straight and fall off the bed.

"Hammer Bro, Dillon, Shadow, it's morning." Isaac said and headed down the hall. Hammer Bro still sat in his spot. His hand was over his chest and he was breathing deeply.

"I hate it when he wakes us up like that." He mumbled.

"I hate it when we end up staying up all night." Dillon added, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Then end up waking up and not remembering what we did."

"I hate roommates..." Shadow growled as he remained on the floor with the popcorn bowl still on his head.

**(Page Break) **

"So what exactly do we do during the Smash Tournament if we're not smashers?" Midna asked as she sat next to a counter in the kitchen. Currently, Lyn was making breakfast for the rest of the Assist Trophies.

"Well, as Assist Trophies, we're sometimes summoned by a smasher during battles." The swords woman replied. "What we do is we help them by either attacking the others, giving health items, or create obstacles."

"Like Isabelle and that Pong thing?" Midna said.

"Yeah, just like that."

The Twilight imp thought about this and nodded in approvement. "I like that concept. I should probably think about what I should do when I'm summoned."

Lyn nodded as she continued to prepare breakfast. "That would get you off to a good start."

"In the meantime, though, I can probably go around and prank the others to get me warmed up. Also, it'll spark some excitement around this joint for once, and I can get a kick out of it. Yeah, that's what I should do."

"Good choice." Lyn then stopped what she was doing when she realized what the imp had just said. "Hold on, what?" However, when she turned around, Midna had already disappeared. The swords woman glanced around the now empty kitchen and sighed. "Well, I can already expect something chaotic coming very soon..."

**(Page Break) **

"So what sort of things do you do in your game?" Hammer Bro asked with interest, munching on toast.

Next to him, Dillon took a couple gulps of orange juice and set the glass on the table. "Well, I curl up into a ball and roll around. I use that to smash enemies and obstacles."

"So, basically you're just another Faker?" Shadow said. Dillon tilted his head and put on a confused look.

"Uh...who?"

"Don't worry about it." Hammer Bro told him passively. As everyone ate away at their breakfast, Isaac was observing it all.

"You know, the new guys that came for the fourth tournament seem really interesting." He commented. "I wonder who else we're gonna get to join us."

"We'll find out in the meantime." Lyn replied. "The real thing I'm wondering is how we're all going to get suited to one another's life style." She also put on a slightly worried face as she remembered back to what Midna was planning, but she kept it to herself.

Just then, a terrified scream sounded and Knuckle Joe came running by. "It's mad, I tell ya! It's savage!" He shouted in fright. Pursuing him was the Chain Chomp. Barking loudly, it chased the poor Dreamlander around the dining room, seemingly after the strips of bacon he had in his hand.

"...Something tells me it's not gonna be easy." Isaac finally said.

**And so it all begins...**

**Now I gotta say, I'm actually a little surprised that no one has made a story about the Assist Trophies yet. Either that, or I just haven't found one. If there is one out there, then I guess I'm just doing nothing but adding to the Assist Trophies' little fame. XD **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you all are interested in it so far. The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! :)**


	2. Tame the Beast pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of this fic! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Tame the Beast pt. 1

Evening time was rolling around at the Assist Hotel. Ever since the day had started that morning, nothing else big really had happened. Y'know, how almost everyday went there. But, however, things were about to take a turn...

In the hotel's kitchen, Lyn had just finished cooking dinner for the rest of the trophies. She had served up some spaghetti and meatballs with little slices of garlic bread on the side. Whipping off her hands, she looked at the prepared meals with an accomplished smile. Lyn walked over to an intercom on the wall and turned it on and spoke in it.

"Dinner's ready, everyone report to the dining room." Her voice said through the many speakers through out the hotel. Soon enough, all of the Assist Trophies had filled into the room and took their seats at the many tables in there. Lyn exited the kitchen and entered the dining room with a cart containing all the plates of spaghetti. She passed them out to everyone else, but before they picked their forks and dig in, she stood at the front of the room and spoke.

"Hold on, everyone!" She called out, stopping. When the other trophies turned to look at her, she continued. "You all know the policy: we don't start eating until everyone is fed. Before all of you eat, four of you are going to and give the Metroid, Chain Chomp, Mother Brain, and the Nintendog their food. Who's going to do it?"

Everyone had remained quiet as they all glanced at one another. Lyn looked at everyone around the room and sighed. "Someone's going to have to do it."

"I don't think Midna, Hammer Bro, Dillon, and Shadow had their turns yet." Saki spoke up. Everyone turned in their seats to look at the imp, koopa, armadillo, and hedgehog. After a moment of silence, they all sighed.

"Fine, we'll go do it." Midna mumbled. "But I call feeding Mother Brain."

"I'll handle Nintendog." Shadow said.

"No fair! You got the easiest one!" Hammer Bro shouted at him with a scowl.

"Deal with it." Shadow responded.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors for who feeds Metroid." Dillon said. Him and Hammer Bro then faced each other and began to pound their fists in their hands, beginning the game. Finally, the armadillo came out having scissors with the koopa ending up with paper. "Ha ha!" Dillon laughed and pointed in Hammer Bro's face as the koopa groaned.

"Okay you four, go and give them their food." Lyn said, walking up to them. She handed them all the bags of food. Midna, Shadow, Hammer Bro, and Dillon took their specific bag of food and headed out of the dining room. They split up down the many hallways and headed to the rooms of their chosen fellow trophies.

**(Page Break) **

Soon, after a bit of walking, Hammer Bro finally approached a lone door in a hall. He looked up at it and read the words on it, which were "Metroid". On the door was also a sign that said "DANGER! ENTER ST YOU'RE OWN RISK". Gulping, Hammer Bro began to sweat nervously and he raised a shaky hand up to the knob.

Gripping it, he turned it and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in and looked around. The lights were off and the blinds were closed over the windows, making it dark and difficult to see. However, a growl could be heard and something moved at the other side of the room.

The light from the hallway shone a little in the room and made it easier to barely see the Metroid looking at the koopa in the doorway. The alien's growl deepened and became more threatening as it slowly rose into the air. Hammer Bro's heart began to race and his eyes widen in fear. He smiled nervously and held up the bag of food.

"H-Hey buddy." He whimpered. "W-Who's a good alien-" He was cut off when the Metroid gave a screech and pounced on him. Hammer Bro let out a scream of despair and pain that sounded through out the hall as the alien attacked him viciously.

Meanwhile, Dillon was walking down another hall as he made his way to Chain Chomp's room. He stopped and perked his ears as he barely heard the koopa's screams. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him." He said aloud then continued down. "But then again, I kinda don't."

**(Page Break) **

In another part of the hotel, Shadow had finally reached a door and he looked up to see the words "Nintendogs" written on it. He turned the knob and opened the door, entering the room. Looking around, Shadow noticed that it seemed...quiet. He then realized that the Boston Terrier was nowhere in sight. _Strange. Where would it go? _He asked himself.

Shadow then shrugged, not really caring. He made his way into the room and over to the two food bowls. In another part of the room, however, the Labrador Nintendog was laying in his dog bed. His eyes drooped and he was awfully quiet. In fact, he looked kind of sad...

The Lab's ears perked at the sound of foot steps and immediately he got to his paws and walked over to where he heard them from. Peeking around a couch, he spotted Shadow standing there, pouring food into the two bowls.

All of a sudden, something strange swept over the Lab. Upon seeing the hedgehog, his eyes narrowed, his fur bristled, and he bared his teeth as he gave a threatening growl.

Hearing the growling, Shadow's ears perked and he turned to see the Lab slowly stalking toward threateningly. Knowing that this was an abnormal look from the Nintendog, he looked at it in confusion.

"What the-" Shadow was then cut off when the Lab shot forward at an incredible speed and lunged at the hedgehog.

**And this chapter ends with I think a cliffhanger? I don't know. Well anyway, I've got a question for you readers! Who did you think the "beast" that needs to be tamed for this arc would've been? Leave your answer in the reviews! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Tame the Beast pt 2

**Yay! Early update! **

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! In this one, the answer to my question, "who will be the 'beast' that needs to be tamed?' will be revealed. So let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Tame the Beast pt. 2

All of the Assist Trophies were conversing with one another as they waited for the other four to return from feeding Mother Brain, Chain Chomp, Metroid, and the Nintendogs. As this went on, Lyn stood patiently next to the food cart at the front of the dining room. The sound of the doors opening came to her ears and she turned to see Midna and Dillon reenter.

"Eh, that wasn't so bad." The imp said as she plopped herself back in her seat. However, Lyn noticed that the armadillo was covered in slobber. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at him.

"Uh, Dillon. What happened?" She asked.

"Chain Chomp wasn't a problem." Dillon replied simply then put on a dead panned expression. "That is, until he greeted me with happy licks..." Hearing this, Midna let out a snicker, earning a glare from the armadillo. Soon, the doors to the dining room opened again and this time, Hammer Bro walked in.

But, he was trudging slowly with many scratches and bite marks on his body. He also had a pissed off look on his face. He made his way to his seat and sat down without a word. Seeing him, Dillon chuckled and smirked.

"Soooo, how did things go with Metroid?" He asked, resting his head on his hand.

Hammer Bro turned to him and gave him an icy glare. "Don't...say...a word." He growled. By this time, the rest of the Assist Trophies had noticed the three's return.

"Okay, they're back." Knuckle Joe spoke up impatiently. "Can we eat now?"

"Sure. Go ahead and-" Lyn then stopped herself as she looked around the dining room. She then realized that someone was missing. Everyone picked up their forks and were about to begin eating their spaghetti when she stopped them again. "Hold on! Shadow isn't back yet!"

Everyone then let out groans of annoyance and put their forks down. "Weird..." Isaac mumbled. "All he had to do was feed the Nintendogs. It shouldn't be taking him this long, they're the easiest."

"Well when will he be getting back?!" Dark Samus shouted from across the room. "I'm starving here!" The rest of the trophies shouted in agreement.

"Don't worry." Lyn reassured them. "Something probably happened with the Nintendogs that Shadow's helping to fix it. He'll be back soon."

**(Page Break) **

Forty-five minutes have passed.

Shadow had not yet returned. All of the Assist Trophies were still sitting in their chairs, though most of them were slouching in impatience. Others were also staring at their spaghetti with temptation, hunger really starting to influence them now. In the midst of it, Midna was laying her head on the table, her eyes narrowed with irritation. Finally, she had enough.

"That's it, I've had it!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "What the hell is taking Shadow so long?! It's not rocket science to just feed puppies! This is why third parties aren't reliable!"

Elec-Man heard the imp's words and he turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Hey!" He shouted.

"Midna, calm down." Lyn said to her Twilight friend. Though, she too was growing concerned and confused about Shadow's delay. But as said, Midna was not having it anymore. She got out of her seat and began to head toward the door of the dining room.

"I'm going to go see what's taking that hedgehog so long!" She declared. Before anyone else could say anything, she exited the dining room and slammed the door behind her. Lyn looked after where the imp disappeared and sighed.

"Hopefully she'll figure out what's wrong and help to fix it." The swords woman mumbled.

"I'm sure she will." Isaac replied. "I mean, she's Midna. If she wants something done, she'll always have her ways of getting it done."

**(Page Break) **

Midna floated down the hall until she finally approached the door to the Nintendogs' room. Without even bothering to knock, she kicked the door open.

"Shadow! What in the hell-" She stopped herself and went wide eyed when she saw what was in front of her.

The entire room was a mess. The couch was flipped over and torn up, the tv lay on it's side with a large crack going down the screen. Dog toys were strewn all around the place, the two dog beds were slung all over the place, and a broken lamp lay in the middle of the floor. The bag of dog food was on the ground and ripped up with the many pieces of food scattered all over the place along with some black and, occasionally, red hedgehog fur all over the place as well. There were even some traces of Chaos Spears on the walls.

But strangely, there was no sign of either of the Nintendogs or Shadow. All was quiet.

Midna remained silent as she looked at the wreckage of the room. Finally, she decided to enter. Slowly, she floated inside and closed the door behind her, remaining cautious as she glanced around.

"Uh, hello?" Midna finally said. "Nintendogs? Shadow?" A door opening caught her attention and she turned to see a closet had opened a little ways away. Suddenly, something moving very fast ran right to her and grabbed her. Midna let out a startled yelp as the thing carried her right to the closet and closed it.

Now in the dark, Midna felt something ontop of her with their arms wrapped around her. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her orange hand-hair into a fist, about ready to sock whoever had her pinned to the ground.

"Alright buddy!" She said. "You have the count of three to-" She was cut off when the person sat up and clung to her in a hug, his hand covering her mouth. Finally, Midna's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could finally see who had grabbed her.

Shadow was gripping her for dear life. He was breathing deeply and quickly and his fur was torn up and messy. A frightened gleam shone in his eyes as he looked at the closet door intensely.

"Shhhh." He whispered to the imp, continuing to hold and cover her mouth. "Stay quiet, or he will find us..."

Finally having enough, Midna narrowed her eyes once more and bit down hard on Shadow's hand. The dark hedgehog yelped and let go of her. Midna scooted away from him and got in a sitting position.

"Okay, first things first, what the hell is going on?!" She shouted.

"I said be quiet!" Shadow replied, glancing back at the door in fear.

"From what?" Midna continued to question. "There's nothing dangerous out there-"

"Yes there is! There's a blood thirsty monster roaming that room!"

Midna looked at Shadow in confusion. "You mean the Nintendogs?"

"The Lab!" Shadow said. "That's the monster I'm talking about!"

"...Are you kidding me? This is why you've been taking forever, keeping everyone from eating? You were spending forty-five minutes hiding in a closet, from a Labrador puppy?"

"Yes!"

Midna looked at Shadow in disbelief then face-palmed, shaking her head. "Then where's the Boston Terrier?"

"I don't know!" Shadow replied. "When I came in to feed them, it was missing. But that demon of a Lab attacked me and nearly killed me! It wouldn't let me leave, so I was forced to hide in this closet!" Midna remained quiet and then sighed, rubbing her temples. Finally, she got up and floated toward the closet door.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with the Lab." She said. But before she could leave, Midna felt arms wrap around her waste tightly. Turning, she saw Shadow holding on to her.

"No, don't do it!" He shouted in fear. "That beast will eat you alive!" Midna gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Shadow...it's a puppy." She muttered.

"That is a bloody thirsty monster!"

Finally having enough, Midna used her hand-hair and shoved Shadow off of her and on to the ground. Turning to the door, she finally opened it. The room was still deathly silent and empty. The imp floated out of the closet and stopped. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked around. When nothing happened, she smiled and turned back to Shadow, who was peeking out of the doorway in fright.

"See?" She said to the hedgehog. "Nothing's wrong." As if on cue, a fierce snarl sounded behind her. Shadow squeaked in terror and disappeared back in the closet as Midna turned around. The Lab stood right behind her, his fur bristling along his shoulders and his teeth were bared.

Midna began to sweat nervously and she backed up a little. "Hey there buddy..." She said quietly as the puppy stalked toward her. Finally, he let out a fierce bark and lunged.

Back in the closet, Shadow cowered in the back and stared in fright as the Lab attacked the Twilight imp. Midna tried and fight back, but the dog was attacking extremely fiercly. Her screams of fright and pain sounded through the air and caused Shadow to curl into a ball. Finally, Midna managed to get away and flew straight back into the closet, slamming the door behind her.

Slamming the door behind her, she went to the back and huddled next to Shadow, who uncurled himself into a sitting position. The two stared at the door with wide eyes as many fits of barks and snarls sounded from outside along with the sound of claws scrapping the door. After a while, the barks died down and the sound of paws walking away met their ears, indicating that the Lab had left the closet.

Midna and Shadow remained silent as they stared at the door. The imp was now covered in scratches and bites as well, like the hedgehog sitting next to her. Everything was quiet until Midna spoke.

"What...the...hell?" She breathed out.

**And now you all know of the beast that needs to be tamed! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Tame the Beast pt 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Tame the Beast pt. 3

Twenty minutes had rolled along. In the dining room, all the Assist Trophies were now all slumped in their chairs or laying down on the tables. Shadow and Midna had not returned at all and everyone was beginning to get antsy and impatient, for they were starving. At one of the tables, Dillon, Hammer Bro, and Isaac still sat as they waited as well.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think that there's a serious problem if Midna isn't even back yet." Isaac finally said after a moment of silence. "I mean for both Shadow _and _Midna to go missing, something had had to happen."

Lyn, who was still standing by the food cart, turned to him, a concerned expression plastered on her face. "You may be right." She replied. "Why don't you, Dillon, and Hammer Bro go and see what's wrong."

"Sure thing." Isaac said with a nod. He, Dillon, and Hammer Bro got up from their seats and the three headed to the doors and out of the dining room.

**(Page Break) **

The trio made their way down the hall of the hotel until they finally reached the door to the Nintendogs' room. "What do you think might've happened?" Hammer Bro asked worriedly.

"Not too sure." Isaac replied.

"If you ask me, it looks like nothing really happened." Dillon said as he looked at the closed door.

"Well, I guess we'll just find out." With that, Isaac placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. As he opened the door, the three's eyes widen when they saw the large mess that was within the room. Complete shock met them as their eyes scanned over the broken and destroyed furniture, neither of them knew what to think. However, everything was quiet; not one sign of Midna, Shadow, or the Nintendogs.

Finally, Isaac took a few steps into the room with Dillon and Hammer Bro slowly following behind him and closing the door. Once three reached the center of the destroyed room, they stopped and looked around.

"...Jeez. What the heck happened?" Dillon finally asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it." Hammer Bro whimpered in fright. "For some reason, I don't feel safe here. Let's go!" Before the koopa could make a run for it, Isaac grabbed him.

"We can't go yet." He said. "We have to find out what happened to Shadow and Midna."

"I think where they are would be a better question." Dillon mumbled. Suddenly, the sound of paws met the armadillo's ears. Perking them, he listened closely. Small pattering of paws and the slight scrambling of claws on the ground was what he heard, and they were getting closer.

Then, a threatening growl sounded. The three froze up on the spot and slowly, they turned around. The Lab stood at the other side of the room and was glaring at them, his fur bristling and his teeth bared in a snarl. He began to take slow steps toward the three, making them back up in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"W-Why is he looking at us like that?" Hammer Bro whispered, clinging on to Isaac's leg.

"I don't know." Isaac said in confusion. However, he figured that he could try to calm the puppy down. He put on a small, nervous smile and took a couple cautious steps toward the Lab. "Hey, who's a good doggy?" Isaac said, reaching his hand to the dog. "Who's a good little pup-"

Suddenly, the Lab gave a loud bark and lunged, snapping his jaws on to Isaac's arm. Eyes widening, gave a loud scream and began to flail his arm, trying to shake the dog off.

"Gaaah! Get him off! GET HIM OFF!" He screamed in fright and pain.

"Don't worry! I gotcha!" Dillon then rolled into a ball and aimed for the Nintendog. However, the Lab saw him coming and retaliated. Letting go of Isaac, he pounced straight at the armadillo and knocked him to the ground. Dillon unrolled from his stance and was pinned to the ground. The Lab bit down hard on his head and began to shake him wildly and scratch him with it's claws, causing him to scream in pain and panic.

Finally, after maiming him a little, the Lab pushed Dillon away with it's hind legs. The armadillo flew a little then crashed right into Hammer Bro, who was trying to make a run for the door. Isaac finally made his way over to his friends and tried to help them up.

"Dillon, are you okay?!" He asked the armadillo in panic.

"N...No..." Dillon sputtered out. Another snarl was heard and the three turned to see the Lab running right to them and then finally pounced.

After a couple minutes of being mauled by the dog, the trio had finally managed to get away and they ran across the room with the puppy pursuing them, barking madly.

"Happy place! I need my happy place!" Hammer Bro shouted, sobbing a little. The three reached a closet and quickly opened it. Going inside, Isaac slammed it shut and they huddled in the back against the wall. They stared at the door with wide eyes as many barking and scratching could be heard from the other side. After a while, it quieted down and soon stopped.

Isaac, Dillon, and Hammer Bro remained silent as they stared at the closet door. Finally, they let out breaths of relief and they slumped to the ground in sitting positions.

"What just happened?" Hammer Bro asked after a silent moment.

"I have no idea!" Isaac said in disbelief. "I don't understand what's gotten into the Lab. Not once had it ever been so aggressive."

"What do you think is wrong with it to make it act this way?" Hammer Bro said.

Isaac sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I don't know. I think what matters now is how we're gonna get out of this room with that dog roaming around outside. If we step out, it'll most likely attack us again."

As the two talked, Dillon had flopped on to his belly and had his eyes closed, catching his breath. When he opened his eyes again, they went wide when he spotted something a short distance away from him. Nudging Isaac with his elbow, he pointed to what he saw.

"Guys, I found Midna and Shadow." He said. Hearing the armadillo's words, Isaac and Hammer Bro looked over. In the corner of the closet, the said imp and hedgehog were huddled together with their eyes closed tight. Apparently, they had heard the Lab go ballistic a minute ago and got frightened and went to the far corner of the closet.

From feeling the three pairs of eyes on them, Midna and Shadow opened their's and saw Isaac, Hammer Bro, and Dillon there in the closet with them. An awkward silence passed between them as they just looked at each other.

"...So, how long have you two been in here?" Hammer Bro finally asked them, breaking the silence.

**And that ends this chapter! Thank you guys for reading! The next one will be up soon! See ya! **

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile for a future Smash Bros story. Check it out if you want! ^_^**


	5. Tame the Beast pt 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Tame the Beast pt 4

"So, you're saying that the Lab attacked you guys and that's why you two were in this closet for nearly an entire hour?" Isaac asked.

From where we left our characters, Isaac, Midna, Hammer Bro, Shadow, and Dillon were left trapped in a closet within the Nintendogs' room because something is wrong with the Lab, causing him to act like a dangerous monster. Which is very abnormal behavior from him. So as of now, the five trophies were sitting together in the closet, thinking about what they should do.

"Yeah." Midna replied with a nod. "And what ever is biting that dog's hide, it's really pissing him off. I mean, Shadow's over there, shivering in the corner." Everyone turned to see the said hedgehog still sitting in the far corner, his eyes were shut tight and he was whispering words of fright under his breath. The three new arrivers took in this info.

"Huh, it's really strange, now that I think about it." Dillon mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not good for the Lab to be acting like this." Isaac agreed. "We're gonna have to find out what's making it so upset."

"Also, we need to get out of this closet." Midna added with an annoyed expression. "It's stuffy in here, there's barely any room for us and you all are too close to my comfort." As they all talked, Hammer Bro turned his attention back to the closet door. It was awfully quiet out in the room. With this in mind, his eyes glimmered a little in hope and he smiled.

"Hey guys! I think the Lab is gone. We can use this to escape!" He then got up and went for the doorknob. However, the other four' eyes widen in panic.

"Hammer Bro, don't!" Isaac shouted, but it was too late. The koopa opened the door wide open, but he didn't have time to even move. Almost immediately, the Lab's fierce barks sounded and the puppy flung itself right into the closet and on Hammer Bro, biting and scratching him many times.

The koopa let out screams of fright and panic as the dog attacked him. Dillon and Isaac quickly came to his rescue and they tried to pull the puppy off of him. After a moment of struggle and pain, Midna finally stepped up and quickly grabbed the dog with her hand-hair and flung him out the closet. Isaac slammed the door shut and they all sat there, catching their breath after what just happened.

After a moment, Dillon finally spoke. "Okay. Turns out this won't be as simple as we thought..."

"What was your first clue?" Midna muttered to him.

Isaac then let out a sigh. "Hammer Bro, are you-" He stopped himself when he saw that the koopa wasn't next to him anymore. Him, Dillon, and Midna turned to see that Hammer Bro had crawled over to the far corner and was wallowing on the ground next to Shadow, a traumatized look glowing in his eyes.

"Happy place...happy place...happy place..." He whispered to himself quietly.

Isaac, Dillon, and Midna remained silent as they looked at them until the imp sighed. "Well, no matter what, we're still gonna have to go out there if we wanna get out of this room." She said then turned to the other two with a smile. "Which one of you two gents would like to give it another shot?"

Immediately, Dillon curled into a tight ball and rolled a little bit away. Isaac sighed once more and ran his hand down his face.

"Of all the people in this hotel, why are we stuck with the pathetic and easily traumatized ones?" He mumbled.

"I'm wondering that myself..." Midna grumbled.

Suddenly, the sound of the door to the room opening sounded from outside. Isaac and Midna quickly came to the door with Dillon, who uncurled from his ball, following in suit. The three pressed their ears to the closet door and listened.

"Alright! You five better step out right now, or you'll be sorry!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Yeah! We're all starving back there because you guys!" Another joined in as well.

"Hey, it's Waluigi and Knuckle Joe!" Dillon said with recognition. It was quiet for a moment on the other side until a low growl started up.

"Hey, what's that?" Waluigi's voice asked.

"Oh, it's just the Lab. No big deal." Knuckle Joe's voice responded. "Hey little guy-" Snarling then started to sound along with screaming from the Dreamlander. "What the- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Hang on, I got ya!" Waluigi said. But, the barking and snarling intensified and now the plumber began to scream as the Lab started to attack him. "The thing's a savage! A SAVAGE!" The two continued to scream as the barking continued and then footsteps started to be heard, indicating that they were running.

Isaac, Midna, and Dillon glanced at each other then Isaac opened the closet and they stepped out to help. Sure enough, the Lab was chasing Waluigi and Knuckle Joe around the room in a large circle as the two freaked out.

"Quick! We have to help them!" Isaac said and the three ran forward. Dillon spotted a broom on the wall near by and grabbed it. He jumped in front of the puppy and pointed the broom at it, his eyes narrowed.

"Back! Back, I say!" He shouted. The Lab only glared at him and with a snarl, sank it's teeth into the stick and quickly snapped it in half. Dillon looked at the broken half in his hand with wide eyes then at the Nintendog. The Lab barked and lunged for him. The armadillo let out a squeal and turned to run.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Midna approached Waluigi and Knuckle Joe. "Quick guys, get to the closet!" Isaac told them. The four ran across the room and into the closet with Dillon entering shortly after. Midna acted fast and slammed the door shut before the Lab got to them.

As the barking sounded from outside, the five stared at the closet with wide eyes, especially Waluigi and Knuckle Joe. Once it all died down, they spoke.

"What the hell was that?!" Waluigi shouted.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna stay here with it!" Knuckle Joe said and made a dash for the door. "I'm getting outta here!" Before he could reach the door, Shadow quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Are you _nuts_?!" The hedgehog said to the Dreamlander. "Did you not just comprehend what that beast of a dog did to us?!"

"But I don't wanna stay trapped in this closet!"

"Yeah, we're all gonna just be trapped here with that monster!" Waluigi agreed.

"We can't leave, though!" Dillon argued.

"Guys, calm down!" Isaac said to everyone, raising his voice.

"I will not calm down, knowing we're all trapped in a closet with a _savage dog _roaming the room!" Knuckle Joe shouted back.

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!" Hammer Bro cried out panic, getting overwhelmed.

"TINGLE TINGLE KOOLOO-LIMPAH!"

Dead silence.

Everyone stopped what they were doing went still and quiet at the random outburst. Slowly, they all turned around to see Tingle randomly sitting there behind them with his regular cheerful yet creepy expression.

"Hello friends!" He said with a smile. "Are we having a little party in here?"

No one responded as they all continued to stare at him with wide eyes and shoked and somewhat frightened expressions. After a moment of stillness, Hammer Bro suddenly flopped to the ground, unconscious.

"How...how did he even...get in here?" Shadow asked quietly.

"Honestly, I'm too scared to want to know..." Dillon mumbled.

"Just...just try to ignore him." Isaac said and turned back to them. "Right now, the most important thing to focus on here is to find of what's upsetting the Lab and get out of this closet."

"You're right." Midna agreed. "I guess we're just gonna plan this out. Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Before anyone could respond, Tingle appeared right behind them, much closer than he was. "Are we thinking of ideas!" He asked. "Oooo, I love thinking if ideas! We're all gonna have so much fun!"

The group remained silent again as they looked at the green-garbed man in discomfort. Then, Dillon let out a low sob.

"We're all doomed..." He cried softly.

**And that ends it! Arceus, though. Not only are they all trapped in a closet with a mad puppy on the loose, but they're trapped in a closet with Tingle! I'd be frightened too... **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. Tame the Beast pt 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for not updating the past couple days, I had some school preparations to take care of...Ugh, and I'm not that happy to be back in school...But anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Tame the Beast pt 5

All was quiet inside the closet as the hostage group of the 8 Assist Trophies sat and thought about their plan to escape the room and the savage Nintendog...Well, only three of them were actually thinking. Midna and Isaac were leaning against the wall and Dillon was pacing back and forth as many thoughts and ideas were buzzing through their heads. After a while, Midna finally spoke.

"Does anyone have an idea of how we can get out of here?" She asked, braking the silence.

Isaac sighed. "I don't know." He said. "I can't really get my focus right now."

"I got it!" Dillon suddenly exclaimed, snapping his claws. "Why don't we just go through the air vent to get outta here?"

"Hey, that could actually work." Midna responded with a sarcastic smile that turned into a frown. "If we _had _an air vent." The three looked up to see nothing but bare ceiling above them. Not an air vent in sight.

Seeing this, Dillon lowered his head and drooped his ears. "Oh...Well I got nothing."

"Yeah, that idea was a dud." Midna muttered. "Seriously, are we the only ones trying to think of stuff here?"

"Pretty much." Isaac replied with a deadpanned expression. They then turned to look at the other five trophies in the closet with them. Waluigi was sitting in a corner by himself, muttering complaints and curses under his breath. Knuckle Joe was slumped against the wall near by, asleep and snoring loudly. Finally, Hammer Bro and Shadow sat off to the side with Tingle with them. However, the green-garbed man was singing "Tingle tingle kooloo-limpah" while prancing and tossing confetti around the other two. This left the hedgehog and the koopa with disturbed and unsettled expressions...They also looked like they were on the brink of snapping.

Isaac, Midna, and Dillon looked at them in silence until the armadillo spoke. "...Well, I should get started on writing my will." He then took out a random piece of paper and a pen. "Which one of you would want my hat?"

"We're not gonna die." Isaac reassured. "We'll find our way out of this closet, we just have to think of how we're going to do it."

"I got it!" Midna suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention. She had a bright smile on her face and an excited gleam in her eyes. "I got an idea on how we can get outta here!" Hearing her words, the others' eyes widen and they quickly gathered around.

"How do we get out?" Knuckle Joe asked hastily.

"Okay, here's what we do." Midna began. "We use one of us as bait and have them go out into the room. They'll attract the Lab and distract him while the rest of us escape. Now, who's gonna be the bait?"

Everyone remained silent as they nervously glanced at one another, too frightened to speak and volunteer. Midna looked over all of them, her smile beginning to disappear and replaced with a frown of annoyance. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed. "Okay, one of you guys are gonna have to do it, because there's no way in hell I'm doing it."

"Like you have a place to criticize us." Shadow muttered. "You're the one who came up with the idea yet you're chickening out as well."

"You shouldn't be talking either Mr. Ultimate Lifeform, who's scared of a puppy."

"You're seen how savage that beast is!"

"Guys! Guys!" Isaac spoke up, stepping between the imp and the hedgehog. "Now' snot the time for a pointless argument. Can we get back to the task at hand?"

Waluigi then raised his hand. "Actually, I know who we can use as bait instead of sacrificing a good soul, such as myself." He said, causing Knuckle Joe to roll his eyes at the last statement.

"Who do you have in mind?" Hammer Bro asked curiously. Waluigi only responded with a smirk and turned to look at something away from the group. The others turned as well to see what he was looking at.

Farther from them, Tingle was by himself and he continued to prance and sing. The group watched him for a moment until Midna nodded in approvement.

"I couldn't think of a better choice." She said.

**(Page Break) **

The closet door slowly creaked open. Quietly, Dillon peeked out and looked around. The Lab was nowhere to be seen and the entire room was empty. The armadillo pulled back in and faced the others.

"Okay, it's clear." He said.

"Great." Isaac smiled. "Release the Tingle." Nodding, Midna used her hand-hair and gripped Tingle tightly.

"Ooooh, are we playing a game?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeeeeaaah, we're playing a game." Midna replied with a smirk. "It's called 'Distract the Dog.'" With that, she tossed him out of the closet and into the room. Tingle tumbled on the ground a few times until he finally flopped on his back. He then sat up straight and clapped excitedly.

"That was fun! What do we do next?" As if to answer his question, a low growl sounded. Tingle turned around to see the Lab stalking toward him, teeth bared and snarling. While this happened, the other seven trophies peeked out of the closet.

"Quick, let's move." Isaac whispered and the group slowly and quietly snuck out and towards the door to the room.

Back to Tingle, the Lab began to head toward him and a faster pace, getting ready to pounce. Unfortunately, though, the green-garbed man was unaffected by this. Tingle got to his feet and faced the Nintendog with a smile.

"Hellooooo friend!" He greeted. Startled by his behavior, the Lab slowed to halt and stared at him with wide eyes. But Tingle continued to talk. "My fellow friends and I are playing a game called 'Distract the Dog.' Would you like to join me?" He then leaned forward, causing the puppy to lean back, and smiled creepily. "We'll have som much fun!"

The Lab's heart skipped a beat and it let out a frightened yelp, scrambling away. Meanwhile, the group stood next to the door to the room. They had saw the entire scene between Tingle and the Nintendog and they stood with eyed wide in shock.

"...What the hell just happened?" Shadow finally asked. The Lab then ran around the flipped-over couch and stopped once more when he saw the group. Immediately, his eyes narrowed and he began to snarl again. Nervous and frightened looks came across the group as they began to back up slowly.

"Isaac, you were wrong." Dillon muttered. "Were are gonna die..."

**Even when in savage beast mode, Tingle still managed to scare the crap outta the Nintendog! Anyway, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	7. Tame the Beast pt 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Tame the Beast pt 6

The entire dining room had fallen into silence as all of the remaining Assist Trophies were either slumped in their seats or laying their head on the table. An hour and a half passed since Shadow, Midna, Isaac, Dillon, Hammer Bro, Waluigi, and Knuckle Joe had disappeared. Everyones' plates of spaghetti have become cold from not being eaten. Everyone there was tired and starving greatly due to the absence of their fellow trophies.

After a moment of silence, Ghirahim (*) had finally had enough and stood up. "That's it! We've been waiting here for those fools for more than an hour! I am furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! I, the Demon Lord Ghirahim, will not tolerate this any longer!"

"Ghirahim, calm down." Lyn said to him, walking away from the food cart. "I'm going to head down to the Nintendogs' room and see what's taking them so long. I'll be back in a little while, I promise."

"You better!" Mr. Resetti shouted. With that, Lyn made her way toward the dining room doors and exited into the halls.

**(Page Break) **

"Seriously, though. What is taking those seven so long?" Lyn muttered to herself as she approached the Nintendogs' room. "All they had to do was feed the dogs; what could've possibly happened to take them this long?" To answer her question, a loud crash sounded from inside the room.

Startled, Lyn looked at the door strangely. It fell quiet once again until another loud crash came from inside followed by a shriek. Cautiously, the swords woman reached over and opened the door. Once she looked inside, she went wide eyed.

In the room, the furniture was destroyed even more and torn pieces of cloths and hedgehog and armadillo fur littered the ground. In the midst of the mess, Isaac, Waluigi, Shadow, Hammer Bro, and Midna were scrambling around the room, freaking out and panicking. Chasing them was the savage Lab puppy. He was barking and snarling while trying to bite and snap at them. On the ceiling, Knuckle Joe was clinging to the chandelier for dear life. Finally, sitting in the middle of the room and not getting attacked was Tingle, who was just prancing and throwing his confetti everywhere.

Lyn stood silently in the doorway as she watched the entire scene. She then turned to her left to see Dillon smashed against the wall. Then, Hammer Bro spotted the swords woman and ran to her.

"Lyn! Thank the stars that you're here!" He sobbed, clinging to her leg. "That demon Nintendog has been tormenting us for about two hours. Use your willpower and help us please!"

Lyn looked at the crying koopa in surprise, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, over all the screaming and barking, she heard a noise. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she listened harder to identify what it was. It sounded like...a faint whimper. Lyn looked in the direction where the whimpering was coming from and saw that it was from another near by closet.

Looking back at the chaos, where the Lab now had everyone on the ground and was maiming them, she noticed that the Boston Terrier was nowhere to be seen. Realization hit Lyn as she now pieced everything together.

Pulling Hammer Bro from her leg, the swords woman made her way to the other closet where the whimpering was coming from. She gripped the knob and opened the door. In the doorway, the little black-and-white head of the Boston Terrier Nintendog peeked out and looked up at Lyn. He gave a happy bark and walked out of the closet fully.

Meanwhile, the Lab's ears perked and he stopped biting on Waluigi's nose. He turned around and as soon as he saw the other puppy, his eyes brightened in excitement.

The Lab began to bark happily and ran toward the Boston Terrier, who ran to him as well. Once the two puppies reached each other, they began to play with one another. While this happened, Isaac, Midna, Shadow, Hammer Bro, and Waluigi watched in shock as Lyn walked up to them.

"So this is why you all were taking so long." She said with a chuckle. "The Lab was attacking you guys."

"B-But...how...why...?" Isaac stuttered, still looking at the now happy Lab.

"You guys don't know?" Lyn asked them in surprise. "The Lab and the Boston Terrier became friends since we got them. Because of that, they need to be together. If they get separated, the Lab begins to get anxiety, which then turns into blinding anger and makes him attack anything that moves. I'm assuming the Boston Terrier was going through that closet and got himself shut in, which was why the Lab attacked you guys."

The others took a moment to that thought sink in. "...Oh..." Hammer Bro finally mumbled. Then, the Lab trotted up to them, making the five shrink back a little and look at him nervously. But the Lab only wagged his tail and gave a big lick on Shadow's face.

Lyn watched as the Nintendog started to cover the group in licks and chuckled once more. "See, looks like he's apologizing."

"I'm just glad that it's all over." Midna said in relief, wiping slobber from her face.

"Well, we should head back to the dining room." Lyn said. "The others are waiting." As she finished her sentence, Knuckle Joe jumped from the chandelier.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He muttered. The rest got up and they began to exit the room, along with Tingle following behind. As they walked out, Isaac grabbed Dillon from the wall and dragged him with them.

Once the group was in the hall, a thought came to Knuckle Joe. "Hey Shadow." He said to the hedgehog. "You have one of those diamond thingies with you, right?"

Knowing what he meant, Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald. "Yes, why?"

"Couldn't you have used that to teleport us out of the room beforehand?"

Realization hit Shadow and he stopped dead in his tracks, letting Knuckle Joe's words sink in. This caused the rest to stop as well and look back at him. Everyone was silent for a moment until Shadow spoke again.

"OH, SON OF A BIT-"

**And in the end, they all feel stupid. ****Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**(*) Ghirahim was announced as an Assist Trophy a couple days ago, so I thought I should go ahead and throw him in.**


End file.
